List of Villains' Defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, youtubes, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. Images Animated films and Television Show Villains fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie the Giant's rehabilitation Ladydeat.jpg|Lady Tremaine's defeat 1st film Captain Hook's defeat.jpg|Captain Hook's first defeat mr dawes sr death.jpg|Mr. Dawes Sr.'s death Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom's death little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's Death dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Batman-movie-screencaps_com-13901.jpg|The Joker's death (Batman 1989) Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's first defeat Steele's defeat.jpg|Steele's defeat close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|Preston's despair. Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13474.jpg|Two-Face's death (Batman Forever) Batman-forever-movie-screencaps_com-13770.jpg|Ridder's defeat (Batman Forever) Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Swackhammer_defeat.jpg|Smackhammer's defeat Goliath death.png|Goliath's death fib death.png|Fibrilious Minimus' death Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible's death mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu's death Zira's_Death.jpg|Zira's death Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Bandicam_2017-08-18_17-24-51-272.jpg|Plankton's defeat (Plankton!) Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7824.jpg|Morgana's death Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) The_Scarecrow_-_Count_Grisham's_Death.jpg|Count Grisham's death extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr. Tweedy's despair Yzma's despair.png|Yzma's despair Coco Ending _ 1.mp4_000016945.jpg|Coco LeBouche's defeat Thrax_s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's defeat monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat King goobot defeat.png|King Goobot's defeat and despair ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7882.jpg|Soto's death Green-goblin-death.png|Green Goblin's death Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Captain Hook's second defeat Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-7491.jpg|Scroop's death 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7672.jpg|Lil' Lightning's defeat looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Mr. Chairman's defeat spider-man-21-movie-screencaps.com-14147.jpg|Doctor Octopus' death 110lp.jpg|Dennis's death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother's death Lino_agrees_a_truce_with_Oscar.jpg|Don Lino's rehabilitation Loladefeat.jpg|Lola's defeat Family-unfriendly-death_incredibles1_9384.png|Syndrome's death three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6668.jpg|Pete's defeat kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg|Yzma's presumable death 2nd Film robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket's death Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Victor Quartermaine and Philip's defeats barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg|Laverna's death Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Foosa's defeat corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Lord Barkis Bittern's death hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8513.jpg|Boingo's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8334.jpg|Vincent's defeat Hedge-disneyscreencaps.com-8753.jpg|Gladys Sharp's defeat Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps_com-8391.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant's defeat bandicam 2017-05-28 15-11-41-927.jpg|Leonidas's death Kazar's_death.jpg|Kazar's death barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag's defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat and despair ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Stan Beals' defeat happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg|Frieda's defeat Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw's defeat The_Toad's_defeat.jpg|The Toad and Le Frog's defeat flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg|Spike's defeat flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|Whitey's rehabilitation happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11626.jpg|Noah The Elder's rehabilitation sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-8429.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg|Atkla's defeat cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Lady Tremaine And Drizella's defeat 3rd film bad apple defeat.png|The Bad Apple's defeat Shrek-the-Third-shrek-12278287-1050-590.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8910.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's defeat ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-11545.jpg|Chef Skinner's defeat Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's despair enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11335.jpg|Queen Narissa's death Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8963.jpg|Tank Evans' defeat Reggie_Belafonte_.jpg|Reggie Belafonte's defeat spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14974.jpg|Edward Brock/Venom's presumed death Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9775.jpg|AUTO's defeat Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert's death Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9167.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude's despair vlcsnap-2017-04-27-21h37m39s84.png|The Joker's death (The Dark Knight) Gree Guy's death.png|Gree Guy's death horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|The Wickershams' rehabilitations horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg|The Sour Kangaroo's rehabilitation vlcsnap-2017-06-21-17h45m00s73.png|Robert the Terrible's defeat Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps com-4924.jpg|Hawk's defeat tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-9537.jpg|Tai Lung's death Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Fifi's defeat space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog's death Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Makunga's defeat Dr. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death Lawrence got in jail.jpeg|Lawrence's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|FLDSMDFR's defeat Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne's presumably death astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-9661.jpg|President Stone's defeat monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg|Gallaxhar's death up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz's death planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|General Grawl's rehabilitation tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-8160.jpg|Vidia's rehabilitation (Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure) Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg|Piella Bakewell's death fantastic-mr-fox-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg|Boggis, Bunce, and Bean's defeats Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-10069.jpg|Rudy's despair coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10198.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam's death despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg|Vector's defeat and despair tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg|Mother Gothel's death legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg|Metal Beak's presumed death Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror's death arthur3-disneyscreencaps.com-11040.jpg|Maltazard's defeat How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|Red Death's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9693.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-8526.jpg|Doug's rehabilitation Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-10136.jpg|Tighten's defeat cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8643.jpg|Kitty Galore's defeat hop-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg|Carlos' defeat Rio-disneyscreencaps_com-10468.jpg|Nigel's defeat (1st Film) The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (1st film) rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's defeat Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybald's death cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10880.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg|Glimmer's defeat pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Rumble's despair Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death puss-in-boots-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg|Jack & Jill's defeat hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hansel & Gretel's defeat monster-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-10040.jpg|Victor Maynott's defeat Sakharine_Defeat.png|Sakharine's defeat zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Budzo's death lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare's defeat food-fight-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Lady-X's defeat Bane's_death.jpg|Bane's death (The Dark Knight Rises) reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Troy's defeat (The Reef 2) Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-8663.jpg|Gutt's presumed death Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg|King Candy's death Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|Aggie's death Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men's defeat Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Queen Victoria's defeat despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Eduardo Perez/ El Macho's defeat frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9115.jpg|Mr. Whiskers' death justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9928.jpg|Heraclio's death Turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg|Guy Gagne's defeat freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles' death planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9563.jpg|Ripslinger's defeat KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango's death Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (2nd film) frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-9172.jpg|General Shanker's defeat Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black's defeat lord business watering the kragles.jpg|Lord Business' rehabilitation Millicent_defeat.png|Millicent's defeat Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg|Ms. Grunion's rehabilitation nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Norvirus Raccoon's defeat Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10707.jpg|Nigel's defeat (2nd film) pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7354.jpg|Captain James Hook's defeat ZkvNxSw.png|The Dazzlings's defeat planes-fire-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg|Cad Spinner's defeat Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-10192.jpg|Archibald Snatcher's death Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10667.jpg|Robert Callaghan's Defeat Dave defeat.PNG|Dr. Octavius Brine/Dave's defeat swan-princess4-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg|Mangler's death tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg|Nyx's defeat and rehabilitation Seagulls sings with burger beard.jpg|Burger-Beard's defeat home-disneyscreencaps.com-9924.jpg|Smek's rehabilitation bob give little crown for scarlet.jpg|Herb & Scarlet Overkill's defeat Midnight_Sparkle_--NOOOO!!!!--_EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle's death mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Nix's_death.png|David Nix's death Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9145.jpg|Red Baron's death good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap's defeat Weirdmageddon_-_Bill's_defeat.png|Bill Cipher's death Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Bela's defeat Slappy's_defeat.png|Slappy the Dummy's defeat Kai's_Death.jpg|Kai's death IMG_20170829_222511.jpg|Mr. Greene's defeat Bellwether's_defeat.png|Bellwether's defeat jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4104.jpg|Kaa's defeat (in live-action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|King Louie's defeat (in Live-Action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live action) Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9514.jpg|King Leonard Mudbeard's defeat Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-9560.jpg|Snowball's rehabilitation Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie's rehabilitation Elena_and_the_Secret_of_Avalor_Old_Shuriki_2.jpg|Shuriki's defeat Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.36.05_PM.jpg|Douche And Darren's death kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10776.jpg|Raiden The Moon King's rehabilitation IMG_20170814_210656.jpg|Regine Le Haut's defeat storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8759.jpg|Hunter's death trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef And Creek's death moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's defeat Bear_in_mike_car.png|The Bears' defeat Joker_happy_at_batman_and_friends.png|Joker's rehabilitation Screenshot 2017-08-14-18-32-15.png|Balthazar Bratt's defeat Professor_Poopypants'_Defeat.png|Professor Poopypants' Defeat IMG_20170724_213731.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.png|Smiler's defeat and despair King_Timberwolf_Explodes_3_S3E09.png|King Timberwolf's death Nightmare_Moon's_defeat.png|Nightmare Moon's defeat File:Discord's_defeat_(from_The_Return_of_Harmony_Part_2).png|Discord's defeat Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' defeat King_Sombra's_defeat_and_death.png|King Sombra's death Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Starlight_--...they_won't_all_end_the_same_way--_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's despair and rehabilitation Biskit_Twins_Defeated.png|Biskit Twins' defeat Megan's_Defeat.png|Megan's defeat Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat Joker death.png|Joker's death (Batman Beyond) Gaston's Death.png|Gaston's death Horned King's death.jpg|Horned King's defeat 055.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's first defeat 053.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's second defeat 054.jpg|Rothbart/The Great Animal's third defeat Ratfliffes 2nd defeat.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's second defeat Ratcliffe's defeat in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's third defeat Hades' defeat.jpg|Hades' defeat Vlcsnap-2014-07-04-17h50m08s188.png|Venom's first death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m21s10.png|Venom's second death Jackotality.png|Scaramouche's first defeat Scaramush_swimming.png|Scaramouche's second defeat Omen_die.png|Omen's death Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-6705.jpg|Kaa's first defeat Shere Khan's defeat (1st film).jpg|Shere Khan's first defeat Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's second defeat Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Shere Khan's second defeat Frollo's Death.jpg|Frollo's death Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death.jpg|The Titan's defeat Jafar's Defeat.jpg|Jafar's defeat Jafar's Death.jpg|Jafar's death Sa'Luk's Death.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Jafar's death - 3 (Hercules and the Arabian Night).jpg|Jafar's death (Hercules and the Arabian Night) Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-8147.jpg|Madam Medusa's defeat McLeach's death.jpg|Percival C. McLeach's death Prince_John,_Sir_Hiss,_and_Sheriff_of_Nottingham's_defeat.jpg|Prince John,Sir Hiss, and Sheriff of Nottingham's defeats Clayton's death.jpg|Clayton's death S103b_The_Angry_Glooms_are_Thwarted_By_How_Do_You_Do_10.PNG|The Angry Glooms' death Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Sailor john's Defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat maul-4.png|Darth Maul's death latest.gif|General Grievous's defeat Jabba's death.png|Jabba Hutt's defeat First Death 2.png|Darth Sidious/Palpatine's death latest-52.png|Darth Vader's defeat Hexes' defeat.jpg|Hexes' defeat latest-53.png|Kanker Sisters' 1st defeat latest-56.png|Kanker Sisters' 2nd defeat DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|Kanker Sisters' 3rd defeat Arrestted.jpg|2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's defeat Abis_Mal's_defeat.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat All Hands' Defeat.png|All Hands' Defeat Bushroot_defeat.jpeg|Bushroot's defeat Negaduck_defeat.jpeg|Negaduck's first defeat Defeat and capture of Negaduck.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg|Negaduck's second defeat Jambalaya Jake defeat.jpeg|Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo's defeat Megavolt Defeat.jpeg|Megavolt's defeat QuackerJack defeat.jpeg|Quackerjack's defeat Isis Vanderchill defeat.png|Isis Vanderchill's defeat Ammonia pine defeat.jpeg|Ammonia Pine's defeat Major Synapse death.png|Major Synapse's death Liquidator defeat.png|Liquidator's defeat bandicam 2016-06-21 19-09-15-359.jpg|Sideshow Bob's arrested and defeat Beaver_and_Giraffe_Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats S3e11 Carnage 086 0001.jpg|Carnage's death bandicam 2016-07-09 21-28-29-344.jpg|Hobgoblin's death bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg|Negaduck's third defeat Kuwagamon's defeat.jpeg|Kuwagamon's defeat bandicam 2016-07-10 10-42-56-756.jpg|Grand Inquisitor's death Bannister_captured.jpg|Bannister's death and captured by Peter Panda bandicam 2016-07-10 11-09-16-178.jpg|Lord Dominator's death Snapshot 1 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Luciano Carnevale's death Snapshot 2 (18-7-2559 19-56).png|Alan Smithee's death Snapshot 3 (18-7-2559 19-59).png|Flocks' defeat Butch and Cassidy's defeat.jpeg|Butch and Cassidy's defeats TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's defeat Speed King Duckling.mp4_000642673.png|Greg the Goose's defeat cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-10947.jpg|Holli's defeat bandicam 2017-04-29 21-42-27-323.jpg|Harvey Dent/Two-Face's death BR_Penguin_burial-2-.jpg|The Penguin's death (Batman Returns) Fb2.jpg|Poison Ivy's death bandicam 2017-05-14 21-45-50-599.jpg|Bane's death (Batman & Robin) bandicam 2017-05-14 21-46-24-677.jpg|Mr. Freeze's death (Batman & Robin) Scar_Snout's_plummeting_off_the_bridge_to_his_death.png|Scar Snout's death 800px-Bewear_rescuing_Team_Rocket.png|Meowth, James, Mimikyu, Wobbuffet and Jessie's defeat Rover_Dangerfield_Wolves_Log_About_To_Crash_Into_A_Tree.png|Wolves's death Drake's_death.jpg|Drake's death Died.jpg|Hugo Simpson's death Groundedtobey.jpg|Thedore Tobey McCallister's defeat The Shragger's Defeat.jpeg|The Shragger's defeat Ronald's Despair.jpeg|Ronald's despair Firefox 2017-07-14 13-06-19.png.663a4d3883326bc5667c51031e85cdcf.png|Mazzadril's defeat Oh Hello Blimp.jpeg|Oonski the Great's defeat Twisted Unicorn's Defeat.jpeg|Twisted Unicorn's defeat Hahahahaha.png|Major Nixel's defeat King Nixel's Head.jpeg|King Nixel's defeat Amanda Killman's defeat.jpeg|Amanda Killman's defeat Firefox 2017-07-14 13-24-19.png.542515741dd51799c173a1a6345536b7.png|Big Bad's death Centipeetle Mother's Rehabilitation.png|Centipeetle Mother's rehabilitation Tumblr ot7iiyCWMF1r4n43ko1 500.png|Kiazuki's rehabilitation That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain's rehabilitation Foop's defeat.jpeg|Foop's defeat and despair Crazy_Azula.jpg|Azula's death Ra's_al_Ghul's_death.png|Ra's al Ghul's death T_2291.jpg|The Terminator (T-800)'s death Grundel's defeat.jpg|Grundel the Toad's defeat Huxley's defeat.png|Huxley's defeat vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h44m02s72.png|Dormammu's death vlcsnap-2017-07-16-20h45m53s161.png|Spider-Carnage's death dying-t-1000.png|T-1000's death nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Roland Bellyache from Alvin and the Chipmunks.png|Roland Bellyache's Death Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Villains galleries Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Deceased Characters